The Return of Kane
by ghostworld
Summary: Veronica is heart broken after the last breakup with Logan and needs to do something about it... What will she do? Will she forgive him? LoVe all the way! Chapt. 11 finally up!
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

A/N: The e-mail that was sent to Veronica has a bunch of numbers as the message. For those of you who care and want to unscramble it each number stands for a letter in the alphabet A-1, B-2, C-3 and so on. I want to apoligize because the email address isn't written properly but it won't allow it. The email address is important...

Prologue:

Veronica's heart had shattered into a billion pieces when she found out Logan had slept with Madison in Aspen. She couldn't quite understand why he slept with her of all the girls he could have had he slept with her. She was also a very strong believer that things happened for a reason and that this too would pass. She loved Logan with all heart like she had never loved anyone before but the thought of Logan and Madison was too much for her.

Logan had begun drinking a lot; he didn't go out anymore just stayed locked in his room moping around thinking about Veronica. He knew sleeping with Madison was a huge mistake but he was too drunk to remember he just wanted to forget.

Veronica couldn't get that image out of head, Logan touching Madison, the one person who had damaged her so much and hurt her permanently. She needed to get away to forget, forget about what had happened, to erase all thoughts from her head.

One day while she was moping around the house she heard her laptop say, "You got mail." She didn't want to get up to check but thought about it for a minute and decided what the hell anything to make me forget about Logan.

She clicked on 'check mail' and saw an e- mail that she didn't recognize but opened it anyways, it read as follows:

From: cankun ande at amo . com

Subject: "Just Another"

715 1955 323 119116

She read it but hadn't really given it much attention, closed it, and went back to bed. She skipped her classes for about a week until Wallace came over to make her snap out of it. He sat on the chair by her desk, "V, you have to snap out of this girl…" as he motioned with his hands "…you are stronger than this… I miss my bff… things aren't the same since you've been gone… come back…" He accidentally hit the desk making the screen show her e-mail account. Apparently Veronica had left her laptop on that whole time signed on to her e-mail account. She had 30 new e-mails from canckun ande at amo . com.

"Damn... you have 30 new e-mails from cankun ande at amo . com, who's that?" Wallace asked his friend.

Veronica sat up surprisingly, why would she get 30 e-mails from that person. She walked over to her laptop and her bff and said, "I don't know… I got one about a week ago but it was jus a bunch of numbers on it…"

"Well, it seems that person knows you if they keep sending you the same message over and over again…"

"I think your pants are vibrating…"

"Excuse V, Okay I'm on my way" he closed his cell turned to Veronica and said, "V, I have to go my mom needs me but I'll call to check on you later; please do me a favor and take a shower" as he hugged her good bye.

"Hey! Talk to you later" she could always count on him to cheer her up when she was down in the slumps.

She looked at the e-mail for several minutes trying to figure out who sent it to her and what the message meant. When it finally dawned on her…

TBC…


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Chapter 1:

Veronica's jaw dropped…

Veronica pulled out a pen and small notepad from a drawer in her desk. She loved unscrambling puzzles; she noticed that the subject had quotation marks which meant it was a title. She remembered that song well because it reminded her of the girl she once used to be. Duncan had once said it was their song; then she realized that if you switched some of the letters in the e-mail address it would spell out Duncan Kane.

At the moment Veronica got very excited and worried. Why would he write to her after all this time? He knew he shouldn't because his case still wasn't settled and if Lamb were to find out they'd be in deep trouble. Veronica remembered that when she was younger Duncan would send her secret letters like this so Lilly wouldn't know what it said and with one look at she'd think it was gibberish, she often did.

Veronica then unscrambled the message that read: "Go see CW ASAP!" Veronica thought about for a couple of minutes and decided to take a shower.

Veronica voiceover: _Why would he want me to contact CW? Why would he write to me just now? Does he know what happened between with me and Logan? How is that possible? There's only one way to find out…_

She got out of the shower, got dressed, grabbed her bag and headed out the door. That was the first time in days that she had gone out. She got in her car and drove to Kane Software, when she finally reached her destination she stalled for fifteen minutes before she actually got out of the car because she had second thoughts about being there.

She walked up to the receptionist desk and asked for Clarence Wiedman.

The receptionist answered, "Do you have an appointment with him?"

Veronica shook her head 'no' and responded, "…But I know he is expecting me…"

"Let me check… and your name is?"

"Veronica Mars"

"Oh" she looked at her with much curiosity "Go right ahead he has been expecting you. Would you like something to drink?"

Veronica began walking to the doors when she turned around and said, "No, thank you."

Veronica had sat down on one of the chairs. Clarence was busily typing something on his computer without looking at her he told her, "Took you long enough, Mars. I was expecting you a week a go. That whole thing with Logan Echolls really did the trick, didn't it?"

Veronica was shocked but gave him a glare and responded, "…I'm not here to talk to you about my love life!" she kept looking at him until he looked back at her "We both know that's not the reason I'm here! So get to the point!"

"You're right, let's get down to business." Clarence opened one of the drawers in his desk and pulled on a big yellow envelope. The envelope was obviously sealed; he turned to look back at Veronica and handed it to her. "Everything you need to know is in there" he told her before letting go of the envelope.

Veronica slowly got up and started walking up to the door she placed one hand on the doorknob and said, "Thanks… but next time stay out of my love life!" she demanded not looking back once. When she heard, "…but you see it is my business…" as the door closed behind her not being able to hear the rest.

Veronica drove back home, she couldn't get those last words out of her head "… but you see it is my business…" She walked slowly into her apartment and noticed Back-up was excited to see her because he was wagging his tail so she patted him behind the ear.

"Dad, are you here?"

Keith came out of the room carrying a bag, "Right here, at your service."

Veronica walked over to him and kissed him on the cheek, "And where are we off to now?"

"I finally got a lead on a case from Vegas and I have to go before my guy is on the move again. It will take me the rest of the week but I'll try to come back sooner. We need to have some daddy-daughter time."

"If you wanted to get a stripper it would have been a lot easier and cheaper here." Giving Keith an innocent smile but he gave her the death stare. "You know I'm kidding. Please be careful, call me when you get there."

"Always am. Honey, call Wallace so he can stay here for the rest of the week. I don't want to you to be alone while I'm gone. You know the drill no parties."

"Shoot! So I have to go and cancel the kegs, the dancing posse, and oh no that means no fun! What ever will I do?"

"As long as we got things straight. I'll be back as soon as I can." He reached over and kissed the top of her head and said "I love you."

"I love you too."

With that Keith walked over to the door and left. Veronica grabbed a bottled water from the fridge and headed straight to her room. She remembered that they had given Wallace a key to the apartment for any emergencies so if she fell asleep he could go in with a problem.

Veronica sat on the floor and reached for her bags just inches away from her. She needed to find out what that envelope contained and the only way she was going to find out was if she opened it. Her hand was a little shaky because she really couldn't trust Clarence but she had a feeling this had to do with Duncan and not him so that put her at ease.

Veronica opened the envelope and found only six items that were: two disposable cell phones, a passport, a key (that appeared to be to a car), a first class plane ticket, and another note.

The note was also in code and read as follows:

I need you to come over. Your plane leaves in a couple of hours. Don't worry about packing that won't be necessary. You need to leave the pink disposable phone on the kitchen counter. The other phone bring it with you it's for me to contact to you when you get here. Make sure to bring the rest of the stuff with you because you will need it. I'll explain everything when you get here. Be careful.

Veronica felt this pain in her stomach, she thought something might be bad so without thinking about it twice she got up and did just what the note asked. She got her bag that contained her laptop, car keys, taser, and everything else essential to her; placed the other disposable phone, the plane ticket, the passport, and the key. She erased all her emails, burned the note and the paper in which he had deciphered Duncan's message, placed the pink phone on the counter along with two notes one for Keith and the other for Wallace, patted Back-up on the head knowing that Wallace would come over later and take care of him, and walked out the door.

She drove to the airport, got on the plane, and left to her destination: Australia.

TBC...


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

A/N: I want to apoligize for taking forever on posting this new chapter. i promise to update more frequently. I want to thank my beta for all their help. Thank You!

Chapter 2:

When her plane finally arrived at the airport, her phone began to ring; she looked for it in her bag and finally pulled it out, "Hello?" She was still very nervous because she wasn't sure what impulse caused her to drop her life in Neptune and come here. That was something she kept telling herself because she knew better, she wanted to forget. Just forget.

"Hey, I'm assuming you just arrived. Walk outside to the parking lot and the black convertible is for you. The instructions to your destination are in the glove compartment. Any questions?"

"Actually, why are you being so secretive…" a dial tone was heard shortly afterwards preventing her from finishing the question.

Veronica stood there stunned for a minute. After snapping out of it she walked outside and sure enough there was a black BMW convertible waiting for her. She got in the driver's seat and sat there for a while as she leaned forward and reached for the glove compartment and took out an envelope.

She quickly opened it; finding another set of keys and directions to a particular destination. She reached in her bag taking out the key she had received in the first envelope and started the car. It took her thirty minutes to reach her destination; it was a simple looking white house, it was two stories, near the beach, it had a small balcony in front to f the house, it had a lot windows, a huge front yard, and driveway that could fit a couple of cars, not to mention a garage.

Veronica parked in the driveway grabbed her bag from the passenger's seat and the new envelope. She looked at the paper with the instructions to check if she was at the right address and she was. She played with the second set of keys when she finally decided to walk up to the front door to go in.

When she walked in she noticed that the living room was to her right hand side and the dining room was to her left. She walked up the spiral staircase to each and every room and was amazed that every piece of décor was to her taste but in reality she wished she had chosen each item.

She walked into the master bedroom and saw pictures of the fab four on the walls and nightstands. All the pictures there were of the old Veronica, none were of the new and improved version of her. She frowned. She went to the room across from the masters bedroom to find a princess room; Veronica assumed this was Lilly's room. On the nightstand, she found a picture of Duncan and Lilly together at the beach and another picture of Meg from high school.

Just as she looked at the picture of Meg and tears began to fill her eyes, she heard an engine approach the driveway. She quickly rushed to the masters bedroom grabbed her bag and took her taser out as she walked to the front door gripping it tightly in her hand.

The front slowly began to open; the first to walk through was a little blonde headed girl wearing a pink dress, Duncan followed after her holding grocery bags in both hands.

"Jesus, Veronica. What are you doing with that thing in your hand?" Duncan asked startled.

"What do you expect? I follow the instructions you gave me and when I get here there's no one here. Then, I hear a car approaching, what's a girl to do? Come on, I don't know anybody here. You surprised me." She said putting the taser down on the table near the door.

Veronica reached down and picked up Lilly, she looked so beautiful with her pig tails, and blue eyes. She couldn't help but give her a kiss on the forehead. Duncan just watched captivated at the adorable sight of his two favorite girls that he couldn't help but smile.

"You look so beautiful…" Duncan mentioned as he walked past them to put the grocery bags on the counter in the kitchen. "How was your trip?"

"It was fine. What is all this? What are you doing?" Veronica asked as she placed Lilly back on the ground.

''I wanted to see you…uh…I couldn't call you directly… you know the FBI is still looking. Besides, we needed to talk and you needed to get away." Duncan said as he began to put things away in their proper place.

"Wiedman? You had him keeping on eye on me?! How could you?" Veronica began to get very angry.

"I had to! Veronica, I care about you…I love you…" He stopped what he was doing at the time and looked at her.

Veronica just stood there glaring at him. "He was also keeping on eye on Logan…"

"So, you were just waiting for us to break up so you could make you move…" Veronica began to walk out the kitchen when Duncan grabbed her arm stopping her in her tracks.

"No! I wanted to know what was going on with the people in my life that have always been there for me and as you know I couldn't just call you." Duncan bit back.

"That still gives you no right, Duncan, nor is it excusable." Veronica replied as she pulled her arm away from his grip.

"I know and I am sorry but it was the only way." Both stood there for a while just looking at each other. Duncan wondering what was going through Veronica's head and Veronica feeling betrayed and thinking of Logan.

Veronica finally broke the silence, "I'm tired it was a long flight. Where can I sleep?"

"You can have the master bedroom and I'll sleep in the guest room. There should be clothes for you in the closet and the drawers in the room."

"…Thanks…" Veronica mumbled and walked upstairs because she was still pretty upset with Duncan about this whole issue.

When she got to the bedroom she locked the door behind her and walked over to the closet so she could get some pajamas out. When she opened the doors to the closet she noticed all the clothes were either fluffy or pink two things she really disliked. All her clothes were on the right side of the walk in closet and Duncan's clothes was on the left.

Veronica voiceover_: Are you kidding me? He thought we were going to sleep in the same room. Not only that but why would he get me clothes that are pink and fluffy; that's not me, actually, it never was. _

Veronica took out one of Duncan's sweat pants and t-shirts to wear after she took the much needed shower. Veronica felt like she was in a bad episode of the Brady bunch; the perfect house, the perfect husband well almost, and the perfect daughter, one that didn't belong to her.

When the hot water began to run down her body she broke down into tears. She couldn't believe she was there. She kept wondering why she left without saying goodbye to anybody just to see Duncan. She came up with one constant conclusion to forget him. Forget about the epic love. Forget Logan.

She got of the shower, got dressed, and went to bed because tomorrow would be a brand new day.

A/N: You know what to do!


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

A/N: I want to apologize in advance for any errors in the fic I wasn't able to get it revised. I won't be able to post anything anything in about two weeks so I wanted to get this chapter out. Hope you enjoy!

Chapter 3:

She woke up early in the morning the next day ready to start the forgetting process or at least that's what she kept telling herself. But who was she kidding? She put on her pair of jeans once more and a decent shirt she found in the closet and walked down stairs to get some breakfast.

"Good morning sleepy head." Duncan said between sips of coffee.

Veronica looked at him for a moment and wondered why he really asked her to come down here, "Morning."

"Why did you really want me to come down here, Duncan?" she asked bluntly.

Duncan ended up spitting the coffee in his mouth out on the table but after taking a deep breath he answered, "Let's talk about it later tonight. We'll take a walk on the beach and I'll answer all those questions you have; while, the babysitter stays here."

"You're letting a stranger alone with your baby?" Veronica couldn't believe her ears.

Duncan nodded, "It's not just anybody, it's Wiedman."

Veronica gave him a glare; she didn't trust that guy one bit, there was something about him, and she sure as hell remembered every encounter with him.

Later that night Wiedman showed up on time to stay with Lilly in the house while Duncan and Veronica took a walk.

"I wanted you to come because there are a lot of thing s we need to talk about." Duncan didn't waist any time.

Veronica looked at him expecting him to continue, "I have been working along with my dad with lawyers to gain custody of Lilly. Meg's parents have tried bringing out my medical history about the epilepsy and depression because they want to prove I'm not capable of taking her by myself. We brought up the fact that they aren't good parents because of child abuse. Lizzie agreed to testify against them but she isn't a saint but it will help. My lawyers are pretty sure I will win custody because I am more than financially stable. The only thing that worries them is my medical history."

"Duncan, you are a great father. I'm sure the judge will see that without a doubt. How do I fit into this? Am I here for moral support?" Veronica told him as she rubbed his back.

"Actually, there are a couple of reasons why I asked you to come. The most important one is… that…I-I…still…lloove…you." Duncan said as he cupped her face to look straight in her eyes.

Veronica pulled away from his grasp, "Duncan, please. This isn't the time to talk about this because there are bigger fish to fry like you winning custody."

"I know but it's the truth. All I really want is to spend the rest of my days with you until the end of time because I never stopped loving you…"

"Duncan, Please… don't" He approached her once more closing the distance between them.

"I know deep down you still care about me. That you never stopped. True love stories never have endings…" He leaned in and covered his lips to hers. The kiss was soft. Veronica pulled away from him; she searched his eyes for honesty, sincerity, and love. They were all there right in front of her it was all too over whelming something she didn't need. All she wanted was an escape… an escape from her true feelings… from Logan…

"…I can't… I'm sorry… I just-" with that she walked away from him and went back to the house.

Veronica voiceover: I can't believe his trying to get me back! He knows how I feel… Why is he doing this now?!

Veronica opened the door to the house and found Wiedman actually looking human as he played pick-a-boo with Lily. She rushed to her bedroom.

Veronica voiceover: This was a huge mistake… HUGE! I need to leave… I have to go back to Neptune.

Wiedman had seen Veronica go in through the corner of his eye while Duncan followed shortly afterwards mumbling to himself.

"She keeps pulling away. I love her so much. All I want is for her to be happy and I know I can make her happier than anyone."

Wiedman just looked at him disbelievingly but he knew what he had to do. Duncan walked past him and straight to Lily grabbing her and taking her outside for a walk. He needed to clear his head. Wiedman saw this as his opportunity… it was now or never.

He walked upstairs to Veronica's room and opened the lock door, "Miss Mars we meet again."

"What do you want? Get the hell out of here! If you wanted to show me your photography skills I already had the chance." She said pointing to the papers e held in his hands.

"So, you've seen my work." He walked closer to her without looking away from her for one instance.

"I've seen the crap you call work. Threatening-" He cut her off.

He was now standing right in front of her, "I do my job but that isn't why I'm here. This is a very important matter why you are here."

"Do I hear promotion?" Veronica stated ingenuously not stepping down.

"This is about Mr. Kane and Lily." Veronica looked at him intently. She cared a lot about Lily because she made a promise to Meg to watch over her and not let her parents take her. "He doesn't know this but the only way he will get custody of Lily is if he's in a stable marriage."

"Let me guess. That's were I come in, right?" She couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Because of his condition-"

"You mean his epilepsy."

"Yes, the Manning's will bring that up in court causing Mr. Kane to loose his case since he has the blackouts."

"…"

"Like I said you are his only hope."

"He has money, he could sure afford all the lawyers money could buy, he doesn't need me."

"He needs you more than you think. He's been diagnosed with a rare disease; we don't know how severe it is or if it's terminal. If that happens Lily will surely go to the Manning's; you have to keep the promise you made to Meg."

Veronica couldn't believe her ears. Another person she really cared about might not be there anymore because of a rare disease. She needed to contact Mac to see if there was anything she could do to help.

Clarence shoved the papers into Veronica's chest causing her to fall back on the bed and began towards the door.

He turned back around and said, "Think about it" over his shoulder before he closed the door behind him.

Veronica looked through the papers and pictures. She became very upset, she couldn't believe the thought of loosing one more person in her life, but she was now getting used to the idea of loosing people she loved.

For the next couple of days Veronica tried to her best to avoid Duncan as much as possible because she needed time to think and to clear her head. She would spent most day in her room and would only go out to eat.

2 weeks later.

"Veronica, I know why you have been avoiding me and believe me it won't happen again, please can we just try to make things work while you're here." Duncan asked outside her bedroom door with his voice sounding very sincere. He waited there a couple of minutes but she didn't open say a word.

"Ahem" Duncan quickly turned around to see who made that sound.

"Sorry, did I scare you?" Veronica asked innocently.

"Yeah, you did. Where did you? It's only 8 in the morning." He inquired.

"I needed to clear my head so I went for a jog." She replied honestly.

"Can we talk? …" He seemed very hesitant, "I know-"

Veronica interrupted him, "I think it would be better if we did."

They walked downstairs to the living room. Veronica opened her mouth to say something but Duncan cut her off, "Before you something just here me out." She nodded.

"I love you and haven't stopped even when you were with Logan or when I was with Meg. I know that I will never love anybody as much as I love you. I also understand that you aren't ready to jump into something serious but let's just take it slow and see where this goes."

Veronica looked down Wiedman's words still plaguing her head, 'he's been diagnosed with a rare disease and we don't know if it's terminal. You made a promise to Meg.' She knew what decision had to be made.

She slowly looked back up at his hopeful eyes, "I agree." Her voice was soft and quiet. Nonetheless, inside her heart broke a bit more because no one else could fill it there was a void that had been left behind.

Duncan jumped on his feet and rushed over to hug her, he couldn't believe she'd agreed to give him one more chance to make things work between them.

TBC…

A/N: Reviews are love.


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

A/N: I apologize for any grammatical errors. Hope you enjoy.

Chapter 4:

For the next couple of nights Duncan and Veronica went out on a couple of dates; they even took Lily on some. She was beginning to smile again but she always had Logan in the back of her head. Sure, she smiled here and there but her heart was still shattered; it was just easier to act like everything was fine than to mend her broken heart. A role she often played.

Duncan had gone out without Veronica realizing it. Veronica and Duncan both slept in separate rooms; even thought they were dating she hadn't kissed him yet, it was always just a small hug or little hand holding nothing ever went beyond that. She had made sure of that.

The first time Duncan had tried kissing her on the lips Veronica moved so he kissed her cheek instead. She told him she needed time… time to move on… but the more she tried the harder it was to forget… to forget him.

Veronica looked for Duncan and Lily all over the house but couldn't find them she figured he went grocery shopping or something.

She had kept in contact with her dad and BFF but only twice a month at the most; until, Duncan's case blew over.

She missed both a great deal.

The months passed… about six to be exact; Duncan was living his fantasy or at least something close to it. Veronica was with him and she seemed happy. He loved her more than anything, needed her by his side, the way it was always meant to be because 'True love stories never have endings…' He knew exactly what he had to do…

Later that night.

Duncan was in the kitchen preparing Lily's food, "Veronica, can you come down here please."

"Be right down. I'm changing Lily's diaper."

It was funny how things worked out sometimes. Veronica never expected to feel like this, to have strong feelings, for something she didn't create, to feel like a mom. She hadn't really ever seen herself with that role or at least not anytime soon. She had other priorities, FBI internship, graduation, career as an FBI agent, then many years later a family, and just maybe 1 or 2 kids.

Every time she saw Lily she saw bits of Duncan and Meg in her. She had wondered what hers kids would look like if Logan and her ever stopped their cycle of breaking up and getting back together. It was too late for that now.

All she knew was that she wanted to be nothing like her mother. She wanted to be more like Keith a wonderful role model and great parent, that no matter what they stand by you through thick and thin.

She took Lily in her arms and headed down stairs. "We're here."

Duncan walked over to them and kissed both on the head. "How are my two favorite girls in the whole world?"

"Don't say that too loud because I'm sure Celeste can hear you and if you pay really close attention you can hear her yelling right about now." She whispered.

Duncan rolled his eyes at her, "You don't have to bring her up you know?"

"You're right why bother. What's for lunch?"

"Here is Lily's soup and lunch will be ready in about 20 minutes. I made pasta and chicken for us."

"Mmm… smells good. I'll start feeding her so I can put her down for her nap."

Veronica began feeding her. Duncan turned around to look at them, he was amazed at the beautiful sight, his two favorite girls indeed, and he thought they made the perfect family.

Veronica glanced up him and smiled, "You should check on the pasta before it sticks."

"Uh, yeah… right!"

She just laughed at him.

After lunch Duncan insisted they go out for ice cream but Veronica said she wanted to stay and call her dad and BFF.

She decided to call Wallace first.

"Hello."

"Hey superfly." He recognized her voice immediately.

"How's everything?" Veronica asked not really knowing if she wanted to know.

"Okay, I suppose. We miss you, V. When are you coming back?"

"I miss you guys too."

"Weevil got promoted. He also wanted me to tell you to give a call as soon as you get a chance. Mac is still on her annual camping trip with her family but she will be back next week. Your dad is doing better but he really misses having you around. I caught him watching the Southpark Movie. I miss you too, being your muscle for cases or your second string…" He paused he was considering telling her but wasn't sure how she'd react. "You know, Logan, is doing better, too. He left the bottle a couple of months ago, V, he's getting his stuff straight for y-"

Veronica interrupted him, "Look, I have to go there are some things I have to do before I call dad but say hi to everyone from me. Well, you know what I mean. Talk to you soon." With that she hung up the phone. The last thing she wanted to know was how Logan was doing. All she wanted was to forget about him… for one or another reason she was always drawn back to him, she couldn't explain it, she just was.

Keith was working on a case at the office when he heard his phone ring, "Hey honey, when are you coming home? We need to talk."

"Dad, we've been over this… Please, I don't- I …I need more time." Her voice sounded that of defeat.

"I love you."

"I love you, too. I'll call you soon."

And with that she clicked the off button on the phone and threw it away.

Veronica didn't like being there alone. She needed something to keep her busy; something that would occupy mind and excess energy… but there wasn't much.

She was in the living room setting up the DVD player when she heard the front door open.

"I was beginning to wonder when you'd be back. The popcorn is in the frid-" She stopped dead in her tracks when she realized it wasn't Duncan and Lily but none other than Clarence Wiedman.

"Sorry, to disappoint you but we need to talk." His response was more of a demand.

"Not interested."

He threw a big envelope down on her lap. "You might want to read that before making any rash decisions." Before she could answer anything he was out already out the door.

Veronica was outraged.

_Veronica voiceover: Who the hell does he think he is?!_

She stood up taking the envelope with her and going into her bedroom. She locked the door behind her. She sat down on her bed staring at the envelope for a couple of minutes not wanting to find out what the contents contained.

She finally decided to open it.

_Veronica voiceover_: (she gasped when she read the first line) _Duncan Kane Medical Test Results…_

TBC…

A/N: Let me know what you thought.


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

A/N: I would like to apologize for the delay and grammatical errors but a lot of things were going on. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Chapter 5:

Veronica sat there flabbergasted. She finally had the results in her hands. She quickly went upstairs to her room, locking the door behind her; to make sure Duncan wouldn't barge in.

She sat there for at 30 minutes debating whether or not she was ready to read what was on those papers. Her curiosity got the best of her. She slowly began opening the envelope. She started reading the papers very slowly just to make sure she wouldn't miss anything. Once she was done her eyes were watery, her hands shaking, this couldn't be happening. It couldn't. She read them one more time to make sure she had misread them the first time but came up with the same result.

Duncan had a terminal disease… he about a year left to live.

A stray tear escaped, but she quickly whipped it off when she heard a knock on her door.

She tried to composed herself with one last looked in the mirror and her best smile opened the door. Only to find Lily standing in front of her with a small gift box and Duncan standing right behind her.

Veronica looked at Duncan for once second thinking, _'this has to be a mistake… he's too young! He has a beautiful daughter that needs him. He can't be dieing. He can't be.' _More tears threatened to escape.

"Are you okay?" Duncan asked sounding a bit worried.

Veronica sucked it in, "I have a headache, I just came in here to take some pills. Ready for the movie?"

Duncan oblivious to everything believed her, "Yeah, what are we watching?" He asked picking up Lily.

"Finding Nemo, I thought it would be fun." She said closing the door behind her.

"Here, I got this for you. Well, we got it for you. Lily chose it." Duncan handed her the box Lily had been holding. She grunted when her rattle was taking away from her, she liked her new found toy. Veronica smiled.

She opened the box to find an extravagant platinum bracelet that had the words, '_True love stories never have endings_' engraved on it with two diamonds surrounding it.

She gasped at the sight, "Duncan, it's…"

"Lily did chose it, she like the diamonds, I guess they were shinny which grabbed her attention. I did have it engraved. Do you remember?"

"Duncan, I can't except this…" He seemed hurt. She avoided his question. "This must have cost you a fortune."

"Veronica, nothing is too expensive for my two favorite girls. Try it on, please." Veronica complied even though she felt it was too much. Duncan smiled.

"Now, come on let's go watch the movie." The rest of the night was a complete blur for Veronica. There were so many things going on in her head. The bracelet, Lily, Duncan… Logan and the promise she once made Meg.

She had been away from home for 4 months now. From Neptune, not that she missed it, because let's face it she didn't. There was only a hand full of people she did miss and they were all there…

She missed Weevil, Mac, and Wallace; they were her friends, partners in crime, part of her small family. There was only one person she missed more than anything, her dad, he was her rock. But if she was really honest with herself, she missed Logan, her reason for leaving. Part of her believed maybe she had overreacted. She didn't know what to think anymore. And it didn't get any easier…

It was now 5 months since she left her world behind. Three months that she had been dating Duncan. Yet, they still hadn't gone beyond hand holding or hugging and once or twice cuddling. Most of her attention was on Lily. Two months since she found out about Duncan's terminal disease.

Duncan prepared a beautiful candle lit dinner for two for their 3 month anniversary. Wiedman would once again take care on Lily.

He had set everything out on the porch of the house; he had left a box for Veronica on the bed.

_Veronica voiceover: 'A night to remember' that's what he said… I wonder what he's up to?_

Duncan had a local chef prepare the perfect Italian dinner.

Veronica got out of the shower and went into the bedroom to change, she opened the box that was sitting on her bed, and she pulled out a white dress. It resembled the one she wore to Shelley Pomroy's party a couple of years ago. It made her sick by just looking at it. This was for sure a night she would remember.

Duncan still didn't get it. She could not and would not EVER be that naïve girl she once used to be. There was no way.

TBC…

**A special thanks to:  
**

**french-fan-oth:** I would like to dedicate this chapter to you. I like the way you think. (let's just leave it at that!) And you will find out the truth in future chapters. Thanks for commenting!

**zabinilover:** You will find out about the result in this chapter. I'm glad you find this fic interesting. Thanks for commenting!

**xosummerxo:** I'm glad you liked the last chapter. Hope this one isn't a disappointment. And you will find out about Duncan... Thanks for commenting!

**vmarslovahhh18:** I'm really glad you read the whole story, found it interesting, and that you loved it! Thanks for commenting!

**magicisagift:** Sorry, about the cliffhanger. Hope this chapter desn't disappoint you. Thanks for commenting!

Reviews make me happy!


	7. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

A/N: Sorry, for the delay. All grammatical errors are mine, no beta. Enjoy!

Chapter 6:

She picked up the dress from the bed and threw it away in the trash can. She had made a promise to herself and to _him_.

_Flashback_

_6 months ago._

_Keith was out chasing a bail jumper. _

_Veronica had prepared a very special dinner in her apartment for Logan._

"_Ronnie, I'm here. Where are you?"_

_Veronica stepped out of her room wearing a strapless red satin knee length dress. "I'm right here."_

_Logan's jaw dropped. He stood there mesmerized by her beauty. _

"_Aren't you going to say something?" Veronica asked getting self-conscious. _

_Logan nodded. _

_She began to cover herself. _

_His intensity was scaring her, it was as if he could right through her, the desire in them. He walked right up to her, grabbing her hands, and began giving her sweet butterfly kisses. "Stop. kiss You kiss look kiss beautiful. kiss Don't kiss ever kiss try kiss to kiss hide_

_kiss it kiss again. kiss " He kissed her very passionately._

"_Wow!" Veronica said breathlessly. _

"_How about we have dinner right after dessert?" He said waggling his eyebrows suggestively at her. _

"_Way ahead of you." Veronica said already pulling him towards her bedroom. _

_After several hours of love-making, they fell asleep, comfortably in each other's arms. _

_Veronica began stirring while mumbling. A couple of minutes later, she was tossing and turning, "Cassidy- Stop! Leave me alone! Please!" With tears streaming down her face._

_Logan woke up when she yelled Cassidy's name. She was having another one of her nightmares. She had had them before, but this one was pretty severe. _

_He began whispering into her ear, "Ronnie, wake up. You are having another nightmare. I'm right here for you. Wake up. I'm not letting anyone hurt you ever, again. I love you."_

_Slowly by slowly she began calming down. She held on to Logan as hard as she could refusing to let go and knowing she would leave marks on him. _

_Once her sobbing stopped, "Ronnie…"_

"_Hmm…" _

_He kissed the top of her head, "Do you want to talk about it?"_

_Veronica thought about for a second before pulling away, "Yes."_

_Logan looked at her expectantly, waiting for her to continue. _

"_This has been tearing me up inside… I don't want to be tormented anymore! I hate the fact that after we had such a wonderful memory created it was ruined by a ridiculous dream." Her eyes filled with tears once more. _

"_Then, we have to do something about it. Now, don't we?"_

_She looked at him skeptically, "What?"_

"_There's a reason why you still have those nightmares. Maybe it's something that reminds you about it; a picture, a piece of clothing or something similar."_

"…" _She was concentrating really hard, "…I still have the dress from that night…"_

_Logan stood up, "Ronnie, that's it!" He began rummaging through her closet until he came across from it. _

_He held it up in victory, "Get your trash can." He ordered. _

"_What do you want it for?" She inquired already getting up to get it._

_Logan smiled at her, "Today, your demons die."_

_He threw the dress in the trash can and handed her a box of matches. "Burn it!"_

_Veronica lit up a match and threw it inside the trash can with the dress. They sat there in silence watching it burn; watching Veronica's demons burn with it, at the same time killing the old naïve Veronica. _

"_You need to promise yourself that from this day forward you will not let them haunt you anymore. That you will fight with all your might and not let them win. Ronnie, you are strong. You can do this. I know you can."_

_Veronica grabbed his hands, "I promise I will not let them win. I will do this for me. For us. I promise."_

_After the dress had burned completely they put the rest of the fire out and ate their dinner. _

_End flashback._

She smiled at the memory. Ever since that day, she hadn't had a nightmare, her demons had been put to rest.

She walked downstairs wearing a comfortable pair of jeans and a turquoise color dressy shirt.

"What are you wearing?" Duncan looked at her completely surprised.

"Clothes."

"I can see that, but that isn't what I left up there for you to wear. I left you a beautiful white dress. One that was very similar to the first night we were together."

'Y_ou will not let them haunt you anymore. That you will fight with all your might and not let them win. Ronnie, you are strong. You can do this. I know you can.'_ Those words kept replaying themselves inside her head.

"And I threw it in the trash can."

"Why would you do that?"

"You don't get it, do you?"

"Get what? You threw a perfectly good expensive dress in the trash can."

Veronica couldn't believe he just said that to her, "If you care so much for it, why don't you wear it! Have a great dinner!" She stormed out of there and headed up to her room.

She hadn't been that insulted in a while. That's when it hit her… What else could she have expected? Of course, Duncan wouldn't understand because he still saw her as that naïve pure girl. He still wanted to live in yester year. He still wished for things to be the same.

Logan had accepted her when she was that girl, but he welcomed the new Veronica with open arms and loved her even more. If that was possible.

It was as clear as water. What is supposed to do? Is she to go back to Neptune and fight for _him_? Is she meant to stay here? Stay with Duncan this last year and take care of Lily? She needed to think through.

TBC…

Let me know what you thought!


	8. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

A/N: Sorry, for the long delay, but I've been swamped with school work and work. All grammatical errors are min, no beta. I hope you enjoy!

**This chapter is dedicated to Jenn6891:** I have to say I was floored when I read your review for the last chapter. You have quit the sleuthing skills… that's all I'm going to say on the matter. I greatly appreciate the fact that you review every single one of my fics…Thanks for the support!

Chapter 7:

Veronica had avoided Duncan for the past three weeks. She still hadn't come up with a decision. She knew in her heart the only person she loved was miles away. She was still hurt by the fact that he had slept with Madison. She had also come up with the conclusion that he only did it because he was drunk and never meant to hurt her. They were also broken up. She had no claim over him then.

At the same time she was torn. She wanted to be there for Lilly. If Duncan wasn't… going to make it. Lilly would need her more than anything.

A week later.

She had finally come up with a decision.

That morning she had seen Duncan take Lilly out to the beach. Leaving her all alone.

Veronica was in her room packing her belongings when the door opened abruptly.

"What the hell?!" Veronica yelled at the intruder already grabbing the vase on her nightstand.

"It's me Miss Mars." Said the intruder very calmly.

"Who the fuck do you think you are CW?! Just to barge in here.

"What do you think you are doing?"

"Playing. What do you think?"

"You can't leave-"

"Like hell I can! I'm going to go fight for Logan. Besides, I don't have to explain anything to you."

CW glared at her before walking downstairs.

"Hey CW, what are you doing here?" Duncan asked walking back into the house with Lilly.

"I came to see if you needed anything."

"No, I'm good right now. A bit thirsty."

"I'll get you a glass of orange juice."

"Thanks."

Veronica came downstairs, "Duncan, may I speak with you?"

Meanwhile in the kitchen.

CW grabbed a cup from the cabinet and poured orange juice. He pulled out a little bottle from his pocket and dropped some powder into the glass. Before taking it to Duncan he made sure to mix it with spoon.

He walked back out to the living room.

"Sure."

"Here you go. Now, if you don't need anything I'll be going. If you need anything just give me a call and I'll be right over."

"Thanks."

Veronica glared at him.

CW on the other hand smirked at her before turning around and heading out the door.

Duncan oblivious to the whole thing turned back to look at Veronica, "Whenever you're ready."

"Okay." Veronica sat down next to Duncan.

Lilly was in her play pen playing with her toys.

"I've thought about it long and hard." She took a deep breath, "I can't stay here anymore."

Duncan seemed hurt.

"I've running away from the man I love." She sighed. "I can't keep doing that… I can't do it to you anymore. I can't be with you romantically. You have to know you can always count on me as a friend."

"As a friend?" Duncan stood up. "I want more than that. I love you, Veronica. I can't just be your friend. It would be too hard!" He was pacing back in forth. "Logan, doesn't deserve you! He's hurt you so much! He will never love you like I will! Marry me, Veronica!" He pleaded.

Veronica shook her head, "You have hurt me too… I just -I never wanted to admit it to myself- but you have. Even more so!"

"I've nev-"

Veronica cut him off, all the anger she had repressed for so long was began to break loose, "You dumped me! Without a second glance-shun me-ignored me. You slept me thinking I was your sister!" Her voice began rising. "You cheated on me with Kendall of all gold-digging whores! You hid me from Celeste the second time we started dating again. You lied about Lilly's existence!"

"Logan, did the sam-"

"That's were you are wrong Duncan. Logan never cheated on me. He has risked his life for me numerous times even if we weren't on good terms without a second thought for his own life! He's been there to pick up the pieces. Logan has yelled at the top of his lungs that we're together because he isn't ashamed of me. He loved the old naïve me, but he embrace this new me. Loved me even more if possible. Even after all the times that I hurt him he always took me back and loved me just the same!"

"He will never make you happ-"

"Enough! Duncan, if you really loved you'd want me to be happy even if I wasn't with you. My choice is obvious… I just hope that he'll take me back."

"Why Veronica? So history could repeat itself. That's all you guys ever do is hurt each other. What makes you think this time it will be different?!" Duncan was also yelling.

It was just above a whisper, "We're epic." She said with a smile.

Veronica turned on her heel and headed upstairs for her suitcase. When she reached downstairs, she could hear Duncan sobbing.

"I really do care about you Duncan. I hope you can understand that my place is back in Neptune and not here." She began making her way towards the front door.

"Please." Mumbled Duncan causing her to stop.

Veronica turned around to look at him, "I'm sorry-"

This time he cut her off, "Don't! I love you and only you, Veronica. Please don't leave me. I'm sorry for everything. About the argument we just had and about the past. Just don't leave me."

"I can't." She stated.

"For Lilly." He tried.

"Don't try to use her for that. She deserves better." Veronica's hand was on the door knob.

Duncan stood up quickly, "Veronica-"

Veronica turned around to see everything in front of her happen in slow motion.

Duncan clutched his chest as he fell to the floor and everything went blank.

TBC…

**A special thank to everyone reading the fic and to those of you reviewing:**

**Mallikad:** I'm rally glad you like the chapter and that you liked Veronica standing up to Duncan. Thanks for commenting!

**Xoxummerxo:** Thanks for commenting!

**Loveelle:** Veronica had a lot of thinking to do. I'm psyched that you love the story. Things will start changing very soon… Thanks for commenting!

**Bella:** I agree with you there. Veronica shouldn't have to stop living her life for him. I'm really happy you liked the flashback. Thanks for commenting!

**Isilady: **I'm glad you like the story and that you enjoying the burning of the dress. Yes, he is! Thanks for commenting!

**Sapphirerose10:** I'm excited that you love the LoVe. Thanks for commenting!

**Vmars387:** Glad you loved it! Thanks for commenting!

**Julia:** I'm glad you love this story. They do belong together! Of course, she would feel tension about everything that's happening. Thanks for commenting!

**Glamorouspirate:** Yes, he is! Don't worry let it all out. I have to say I admire those sleuthing skills of yours… Wow! I can't believe I caused all those emotions to pop out. Keep the coming. I'm glad you love the story. And I have to say that I am a fan of yours too. I look forward to the updates for "My Father?" It's just so addictive. Lol. Thanks for commenting!

**Thank you all for reviewing! You guys all ROCK!! Remember you guys are my inspiration to continue and writing faster. **

**Don't forget to share you insights or thoughts about this chapter! I'm always open to ideas and suggestions. Please REVIEW!**


	9. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

A/N: Hey guys, I am super duper sorry for the delay on this chapter, life happened… But I'm back and ready to update more frequently. I hope you guys are still bearing with me…! All grammatical errors are mine, no beta. Enjoy!

_Previously _

"_Enough! Duncan, if you really loved you'd want me to be happy even if I wasn't with you. My choice is obvious… I just hope that he'll take me back."_

"_Why Veronica? So history could repeat itself. That's all you guys ever do is hurt each other. What makes you think this time it will be different?!" Duncan was also yelling. _

_It was just above a whisper, "We're epic." She said with a smile._

_Veronica turned on her heel and headed upstairs for her suitcase. When she reached downstairs, she could hear Duncan sobbing. _

"_I really do care about you Duncan. I hope you can understand that my place is back in Neptune and not here." She began making her way towards the front door. _

"_Please." Mumbled Duncan causing her to stop. _

_Veronica turned around to look at him, "I'm sorry-"_

_This time he cut her off, "Don't! I love you and only you, Veronica. Please don't leave me. I'm sorry for everything. About the argument we just had and about the past. Just don't leave me."_

"_I can't." She stated. _

"_For Lilly." He tried._

"_Don't try to use her for that. She deserves better." Veronica's hand was on the door knob. _

_Duncan stood up quickly, "Veronica-"_

_Veronica turned around to see everything in front of her happen in slow motion. _

_Duncan clutched his chest as he fell to the floor and everything went blank._

**Chapter 8:**

"Duncan!" Veronica rushed over to his side and quickly looked for a pulse. 'No, this can't be happening. Not now…'

At that exact time Clarence walked in, "What did you do?!" He accused, rushing over to his boss. Someone he considered perfect and incapable of doing harm towards anyone else. Someone who he would do anything for…

"Nothing." She responded, still very shocked.

"If something happens to him, you will pay." He warned. "Now, grab the keys we have to take him to the hospital." He grabbed Duncan and took him outside to the car.

Veronica quickly grabbed the keys and Lilly from the couch and ran outside.

At the hospital- the waiting area.

'Time to play the guilt card.' "You knew he was sick." Clarence glared at her, "It's your fault he's here."

Veronica looked down at her feet sheepishly. Part of her did feel at fault, but what was she supposed to do. She didn't love him. Her heart belonged to someone else. Someone who had been there through thick and thin no matter what. Someone who stupidly left behind because of the venomous bitch she hated with all her heart.

"Are you Mrs. Cankun?" Came a voice, snapping her out of her previous thoughts.

Veronica looked up to see an older gentleman in his sixties wearing a white lab coat and stethoscope around his neck. 'Wait, what?! Duncan told him I was his wife? Why would he do that?' She knew she could blow their covers so she nodded her head 'yes.'

"Can you please come with me to my office?" He asked very politely.

She nodded her head and followed him.

"Have a seat please." He gestured to it. "I'm Dr. Phillips, Mr. Cankun's physician. Did Mr. Cankun, have any stress? Anything that could have upset him this much?"

Veronica just looked at him.

"This is very important. He is in critical condition and from looking at his chart I see he doesn't have very much time left to live."

Her eyes began to get filled with unshed tears.

"He is deteriorating drastically. I'm sorry to say this, but he has about a month left to live at the most two." He handed her a box of tissues as tears finally fell. "I'll give you a moment. If you want to see him he is in room 36."

Veronica walked over to the Duncan's room and her heart fell. He was currently on a respirator. He looked so fragile and helpless. 'He is too young. He couldn't be dying. He's supposed to live until his very old. Watch his daughter graduate from college. Meet his grandkids.'

She took a deep breath as she sat down next to his bed, 'Why is this happening? Why now? I need Logan…'

In Dr. Phillips office.

Wiedman sat across the doctor's desk. "Did she buy it?" He asked maliciously.

Dr. Phillips smirked, "Yes, she did. I told her he has a month left to live maybe two month." he chuckled, "I even put him on the respirator as an extra touch. Make it more believable."

They both laughed.

"He doesn't even need it." Dr. Phillips stated and looked over at Clarence, "Now, what was our little agreement?" He did a money sign with his hands.

"Look under your desk. There you will find a briefcase with 500, 000 dollars. It should cover all the forged x-rays, your little show from moments ago, and your silence."

Dr. Phillips looked under the desk and pulled out a black briefcase. He opened it carefully only to reveal a whole lot of cash sitting there in front of him. Boy, did he love making this kind of business.

"I don't think I have to remind you that if you open your mouth…" He asked already walking towards the door. "Little Ashley…" He turns back to look at him straight in the eyes, "Pays the consequences, now, do I?"

"N-no, after this I'm leaving. He replied scared.

"Good." He shut the door behind him.

Everything was going according to plan. Veronica thought Duncan was dying and that he only had a month to live.

'What am I going to do now…?'

TBC…

A/N: I know it's short, sorry, but it felt like the right place to stop. In my defense this chapter had a lot going on…

**A special thanks to everyone reading the fic and those who are reviewing (you all get Logan or Dick life size cookies, depends on your preference):**

**Xosummerxo: **Cw put a special liquid in Duncan's drink… Why would he do that? Thanks for commenting!

**Bella:** I hope this chapter clarified a lot of your thoughts on CW… Thanks for commenting!

**Isilady:** It did take her a while to see that, but the good thing is that she finally admits it to herself. I always felt Cw had a much darker side to him… Thanks for commenting!

**Glamorouspirate: **What do you think now? Who is really to blame? Glad you liked the chapter. Thanks for commenting!

**Jenn6891:**I believe he is capable of doing more than just that… I think it was about time she admitting to herself who really loved. It was really no problem. I truly appreciate all the support. Thanks for commenting!

**Thank you all for reviewing! You guys all ROCK!!**

**Don't forget to review! Let me know if you love it? Hate it? Any suggestions? Or ideas? You guys are my inspiration (muses- if you will). **


	10. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

A/N: Hey guys, here's another installment. As promised it's longer than usual chapters. I hope you guys are still bearing with me…? All grammatical errors are mine, no beta. Sorry. Hope you enjoy!

**This chapter is dedicated to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. Y****ou all get a Logan or Dick life size cookie, depending on your preference. ****Thank you all for reviewing! You guys ROCK!!**

**Chapter 9:**

Veronica walked closer to Duncan's bed with Lilly in her hands. "You can't die Duncan." She whispered. "You need to grow old and meet your grandkids." Tears began streaming down her face.

Duncan opened his eyes slightly, he took of the respirator mask, "Hey… shh. I'm ok. Please don't cry. See I'm fine."

Veronica cried more, 'No you aren't. You're dying.' She thought.

"I'm fine because you are with me." He stretched out his hand for her to grab.

Out in a private hallway.

CW was on the phone, "I had to resort to a bit of an extreme."

"Why?" He asked not sounding very happy with him.

"Miss Mars was planning on leaving today. She had all her bags packed. I already paid the doctor and he's been warned. I'm sure that after this, she won't leave."

"You better be right, CW. Does Duncan suspect anything?"

"Of course not, Mr. Kane. I've made sure of that. He thinks it's all the pressure he has about the custody and Veronica wanting to leave."

"Good work. Keep me posted and don't' let her leave. Do anything you have to, to make her stay without endangering my son. Do I make myself clear?" His was cold and threatning.

"Yes, sir."

Jake hung up the phone.

On the other side of the country in Neptune, California

Logan's and Dick's suite…

The suite was a mess; Logan was sprawled out on the living room floor with an empty bottle of Jack Daniels in one hand and a picture of Veronica and himself in the other. His eyes were blood shot and red rimmed, his face was marked with tear tracks, and he hadn't shaved for two whole weeks.

Flashback

_Logan is sitting on the bed in his room in the suite. He's got on a shirt and tie, and is concentrating on putting in his cufflinks. He hears steps and looks up. Veronica arrives at the door, not dressed up. _

He gives her a quick glance, "_Jeans. Bold choice. I hope the maitre d' is fashion-forward_." He stated with a smile tugging at his lips.

_She has her arms wrapped tightly around her body. Her eyes glitter with wetness, _"_Did you and Madison have sex over winter break?_"

_Logan looks up at her, horrified and then drops his head. She knows the answer from his face._

Veronica's voice comes out _strangled_, "_I asked you point-blank._"

"_And I lied._" _He slowly rises to his feet and walks towards her._ "_Point-blank. It wasn't information that you had a right to know. I knew you wouldn't be able to deal with the Madison thing._"

Veronica feels her blood boil as she retorts, "_Which thing are you talking about? The 'she roofied me' thing or the thing when I stumbled to my car in the morning, wondering where my virginity was, and she'd written 'slut' on my windshield? Was that what you thought I couldn't deal with? I am so genuinely sick right now. If I could have eaten anything today, I'd be throwing up all over your floor._" _She turns and starts walking out._

Logan _desperately _tries to get her attention before it's too late, "_We were broken up at the time._"

_Veronica whirls around, her face contorted with emotion, _"_You know how I feel about her. There's no way that, at some point while it was happening, that you weren't thinking ablout how much I'd hate you being with her._"

Logan looks her in the eyes, "_It wasn't like that._"

"_No? Do you want another variation?_" _Veronica gestures weakly with her head, _"'_Cause I've got a million scenarios running on a loop right now._"

_Her words bring flash images of Madison giggling and being naked with Logan._

_Logan steps towards her, _"_I wasn't trying to hurt you._"

_Veronica jerks back, away from him, _"_Oh. Really? Imagine if you tried._" _Veronica turns around again to walk out. _

_Logan follows her, _"_What do you want me to do? What can I do?_"

_She stops and turns back, the anger gone. Her lips quiver, _"_Make it not true? Get it out of my head and never let me think about it again? 'Cause…unless you can do that, this something I'm never getting past._" _She turns and leaves, and this time Logan lets her go._

_He stares after her, distresses and fighting back the tears. _

End Flashback

Veronica had been gone for almost two months. _His_ Ronnie was gone. _His_ and she left… just like everyone else did.

Dick entered the suite, he was talking inaudibly on his cell phone, "He looks like shit. The only reason he doesn't look like a fucking wolf was that I kinda shaved him while he was sleeping like two weeks ago. This suite is a fucking mess, its worst than a pigsty. All thanks to that old dog-"

"Dick!" Mac warned through the receiver, "Do not call her a dog."

"It's better than calling her a bitch." He countered.

"…" She paused for a minute. "She's my friend; do not call her any names."

"Fine, but that doesn't mean I have to like her. Especially not after what happened-"

"You- we still don't know what happened. Or how to fix it?" Mac stated worriedly. "All we know is that two of our best friends are really suffering-"

"Bullshit!" He countered and immediately lowered his voice, "All of this is _her_ fault. She always does this to him." He walked into his room. Disdain dripped from his previous words.

"You don't know her." Mac defended her. She had barely spoken to Veronica, but from what Wallace told her she wasn't doing too well either.

"And you do?" He asked disbelievingly, his voice rising once more, "She took the first flight out to see golden boy-" As soon as those words came out of his mouth Dick covered it. 'Shit! Fucking moron!'

Even though Dick was obviously trying to be very discreet about his conversation Logan could hear him just fine. He knew Dick was talking about him and Veronica.

Logan's ears perked up when Dick said 'flight and golden boy.'

He stood up from his place on the floor, walked over to one of the cabinets in the kitchen, grabbed two more bottles of tequila, and went to his room making sure to lock the door behind him.

"Shit! Shit! Shit!" Dick smacked his head.

"What's wrong?" Mac asked getting even more concerned.

"I had a slip up. Logan heard what I said about golden boy and Veronica."

"Dick, how could you?! You know-"

"Yes, I know. I fucked up." He stated regretfully.

Logan turned up his stereo as loud as it would go and he lay down on the bed. 'Somebody up there must truly hate me.' He thought to himself as the song vibrated through the room. He opened one of the bottles, raised up as a form of salute and took sip, letting the liquid burn his throat.

**This romeo is bleeding  
But you cant see his blood  
Its nothing but some feelings  
That this old dog kicked up**

Its been raining since you left me  
Now Im drowning in the flood  
You see Ive always been a fighter  
But without you I give up

He took a long swig, "God, Veronica I miss you so much! Why do you always have to push me away?" The liquid burned his throat as it went down, 'Why would you go to _him_? _He_ doesn't love you. Never has and never will as much as I do.' He took another sip.

Half way through the bottle, _he picks up the phone, and punches a single number. The phone rings. _

It goes directly to the voicemail, "_It's Veronica. Leave a message._"

"_Ah! Veronica's voicemail!_" _He does one of his chuckles that doesn't come from humour, _"_So, where are you, Veronica? Out digging through someone's trash, maybe? Interrogating one of your friends? Beating out a confession? You know, if you dig deep enough, you're gonna find that everyone's a sinner. Judge not, Veronica, et cetera, et cetera._" He takes a big gulp. "…We both know where you are… The first chance you get and you run to his arms. You know he's still in love with Veronica 1.0 not the new you. That is why he dated Meg." He paused for a minute, "_All right, stay on message, Logan._"

_He sinks down on the _bed,"_Okay, honestly…it's encouraging that someone still has such high expectations of me._" _He takes a deep, shuddering breath. _"_Veronica, I would give anything if I could take that night in Aspen. I'm sorry it causes you so much pain. I'm sorry it happened. And I really love you, Veronica._ I love _you_. Always have and always will. You stole my heart the first time I laid on eyes on you with does knee high socks and shorts. I even love you more now if that's possible…" He silently shuts the phone.

"That's probably the response I would have received anyways, nothing…" He mutters to himself before taking another long mouthful of alcohol.

Dick had been standing outside Logan's room listening intently to his conversation. It really bothered him to see his best friend, his brother, depressed. He needed to clear his head, rethink a couple of things. There was only one place he could go to, the beach.

Two bottles later, Logan again picks up his phone, and speed dials a very familiar number. Once again, it goes straight to voicemail.

"Really? Veronica your voicemail, again?" He sighs. Logan tried singing into the phone but his words came out slurred as his eyes filled with more tears, "**Now I can't sing a love song like the way it's meant to be. Well, I guess I'm not that good anymore but baby, that's just me. And I will love you, baby-always. And I'll be there forever and a day-always. I'll be there till the stars don't shine. 'Till the heavens burst and the words don't rhyme. And I know when I die, you'll be on my mind and I'll love you-always.**"

He took a long swig, "**Now your pictures that you left behind are just memories of a different life. Some that made us laugh, some that made us cry, and one that made you have to say goodbye. What I'd give to run my fingers through your hair to touch your lips, to hold you near. When you say your prayers try to understand I've made mistakes, I'm just a man.**" Tears flowed down his cheeks uncontrollably before he finally hung up the phone.

At Dog beach.

Dick was sitting on the sand looking out onto the sunset intently grabbing fistfuls of sand and letting them drip from his hands. This whole Veronica-Logan situation had been plaguing him. What bothered him the most was the fact that for the first time ever he found somebody he actually connected with and his best friend was miserable. He wanted his brother to feel the way he did again and there was only one person to do that, Veronica fucking Mars.

He needed to think of something to help him out.

"Penny for you thoughts?" Asked the brunette as she sat down next to her boyfriend.

Dick looked over at her, "How long have you been sitting there for?"

"Just got here." She gave him a slight smile. "I knew I could find you here. Since, you hung up the phone earlier without saying anything."

"Look, I'm sorry. It's just-"

Mac interrupted him by kissing him on the lips. They had been going out for two weeks now nearly three and they still hadn't had their first kiss until now that is.

Dick pulled away from it first, breathless, "Wow."

"I know you didn't mean to do that earlier, but-"

She had caught him of guard first, but her soft lips of his made him forget everything for at least a moment, and for that he was grateful. He needed to repay her the only way he knew how.

They pulled away simultaneously with their forehead still touching and sat there silently for about five minutes; just enjoying each others company.

"Thanks." He stated after a while.

She smiled coyly, "It was my pleasure." She turned a bit more serious. "We have to do something to help our friends-"

He was about to interrupt her, but she stood her ground, "Even if you can't stand Veronica right now."

"Fine." He couldn't deny her anything especially not right now. "What do we do?"

"First things first, we have to find out what happened between them so we can fix it. I'll talk to Keith and Wallace, see if they know anything. You need to try to talk to Logan. See if he says anything or slips up. You need to get rid off all the liquor in the suite. Don't let him out of your sight. Otherwise, he'll go get more. We'll take it from there."

"I love it when you take charge." Dick leaned and kissed her before she could say or do anything.

Somewhere in Australia.

"Duncan, I-"

"Veronica, we belong together. Our love story doesn't have an ending… It has to be like that for the _rest_ of our lives. Marry me?"

TBC…

**Don't forget to review! Let me know if you love it? Hate it? Any suggestions? Or ideas? You guys are my inspiration (muses- if you will). **


	11. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

A/N: Hey guys, here's another installment. I'm super duper SORRY about the delay… Short story my computer crashed everything was erased (I had to start everything from scratch), work, school, and family kept me busy. But as promised it's longer than usual chapters. I will be posting the other stories this week. I hope you guys are still bearing with me…? All grammatical errors are mine, no beta. Sorry. Enjoy!

**This chapter is dedicated to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. Y****ou all get a Logan or Dick life size cookie, depends on your preference. ****Thank you all for reviewing! You guys ROCK!!!**

**Chapter 10:**

Dick arrived at the suite about an hour later. It was awfully quite. 'He must be sleeping.' He thought.

He called room service and ordered his friend some food. He also requested for housekeeping to come in and clean up the pigsty.

He walked over to their kitchen opened up all the cabinets and took out all the bottles he could find and did the same thing with the fridge. There were about twenty bottles of tequila, vodka, gin, and beer. One by one all the bottles were opened and their contents were drained.

Ding.

"Housekeeping." And the door open slowly with two older ladies walking inside with the cleaning cart.

"Can you please unlock the door for me?" He asked one of the housekeeping ladies. "This whole place needs to be spotless."

"Right away sir."

"Logan." Dick said from inside of Logan's room. He walked inside the restroom and turned the water on to fill the tub. He then walked back to room and pulled Logan to his feet, "Come on buddy."

Logan was half-asleep. "Huh."

"This is for your best, sorry man." Dick dropped Logan in the cold water.

"Ah! What the fuck are you doing?!" He yelled trying to get out of the tub, but not being able to because Dick was holding him down.

"No can do, dude." Dick stood his ground.

If Logan wasn't completely drunk, he would have been able to fight back, "Why are you doing this?" He partially slurred.

"Because the Logan I know wouldn't give up so easily. You are still standing after all the shit you've been through and because if it wasn't for you I probably wouldn't be here right now. Besides, if the tables were turned you'd do the same for me." He spoke with so much conviction.

"Thanks." Logan said honestly.

"Take a shower, get dressed, and go eat the food I ordered for you. It will be out on the balcony."

Logan was about to protest, but Dick interrupted him.

"We need to talk." And with that he left the room.

LoVe

"Duncan, we've talked about this I can-"

At that exact moment, CW walks into the room unannounced, "Sorry, to interrupt you Mr. Kane, but Miss Mars has a very important phone call."

"Go answer it, sweetie." Duncan gave her permission. "Leave Lilly here with me."

'Uh, my dad calls me sweetie not him.' She thought. She stepped outside of the room with CW right behind her.

"Where's the phone?" She inquired.

"Here you go."

"V?"

"Wallace? Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Do not listen to Weidman, V. I'll be fine-" The line went dead.

"What did you do?" Veronica's look darkened as she asked forcefully.

"I took precautions just in case you try to leave again or decide not to follow through with the plan."

Veronica pushed Weidman, "If you hurt him or anyone I care about there will be hell to pay." She promised him.

"If you do what you are told no one will be hurt." He challenged her back.

"You will be sor-"

"Nothing will happen to Wallace if you go back in there and agree to marry Duncan without telling him what's really going on."

Veronica was bright red, she was so infuriated, her knuckles were turning white.

"What's it going to be?"

She needed to blow off some steam. She stormed off.

LoVe

Dick was sitting out on the patio drinking a cup of coffee when Logan came out in his pajama pants and a plain white t-shirt.

"What are you thinking about?" Logan asked his long-time friend.

"Friendships that have come and gone. Love. What the future holds?" He answered automatically. "I see that you've shaved." He added looking up at Logan.

"Wow."

"What?"

"I never thought I'd see thee day when Richard 'Dick' Casablancas would be philosophical."

Dick threw him a cookie, "Whatever."

"Since when have you- what was it- or should I say who was it that triggered all those thoughts?"

Dick's cheeks turned red, a glint in his eyes, giving him away.

"What's her name?"

Dick looked down at his now cold coffee, "I have been dating Mac for the past two weeks."

"That's great man, congrats. She is a great girl." He turned serious. "But if you hurt her, I will hurt you after Ver-" He stopped abruptly, he caught himself talking about _her _and before he continued.

"I won't. Mac isn't like other girls. She knows me and actually cares about me not my money. She doesn't put up with my shit, you know?"

"Yeah, I know." He started reminiscing about what he'd lost, who he had lost, about his Ronnie.

"Listen, I know it's none of my business-"

"Don't." Logan warned.

"What happened between you guys?" He pressed the issue.

Logan sent him a death glare, "Why does it matter?"

"It matters because you're here wasting your life away. When you can be out there searching for her and making her understand that you won't leave her like other people have."

Logan sat there speechless.

"So, are you gonna tell me what happened?" He quirked an eyebrow at his friend.

"…I slept with Madison… in Aspen." He let out slowly.

Dick looked at him with wide eyes and an open mouth. "…"

Logan rubbed the back of his neck nervously, "Say something."

Dick burst out laughing. "…You" he pointed at him "slept…" he hugged his stomach "with queen bitch…" his eyes watery with laughter.

Logan wasn't too happy to see Dick's reaction, but at the same time it was better than a pissed of Dick because the last thing he needed was to lose someone else.

Something dawned on Dick, "Oh shit! That is why you two broke up?"

Logan nodded his head, "You are not mad?"

"No, why would I be? I never really cared about Madison, besides, that was in high school. I have a wonderful girl now. Wait, you didn't tell Ronnie?"

"Yeah, I did. I just didn't tell her who? I couldn't even remember anything. I was wasted. There was a lot of people there from Neptune. I don't even remember seeing her there until I woke up the next day and there she was." He said regretfully.

"That's harsh, dude." He shook his head. "Wait, how did she find out?"

The housekeeper knocked on the glass door, "There's a lovely girl outside asking for Mr. Casablancas."

"Let her in please."

"Yes sir."

Mac walks in a couple of minutes later, "Hi guys."

"Hey."

"What were you guys talking about?" She asked as she sat down next to Dick.

Dick looked over at Logan with a questioning look.

"We were talking about Veronica and why we broke up." Logan's voice came out soft and sad.

"Oh." Mac looked at her hands.

"Did she tell you why we broke up? Of course she didn't. She just kept it inside and let it consume her little by little.-"

"Actually, she did." Mac looked up at Logan. "The day you were supposed to have that special dinner…"

"What happened?" Logan interrupted.

"She wanted to surprise you." Her attention turned to the floor. "Veronica went to a lingerie boutique to buy something special. When she had finally decided on a black lacey lingerie she bumped into Madison. She told her you didn't like those numbers."

"What?!-"

"Madison picked on one of Veronica's biggest scabs- her insecurities. Everything from high school hit her like a brick, her inexperience, the feeling of never measuring up to your standards or the girls you've been with.-"

"She had to know she was better than them. That what we had went beyond anything I had ever felt for anybody else, making our times together special, and different." Logan didn't know how to respond to that really. He didn't know Madison had been the one to tell to Veronica or that Veronica was planning to surprise him.

LoVe

Veronica had been roaming around the hospital trying to find a place solace or room she could regain her calm, but had no luck. At the end of the hall she found that it was quieter than the rest of the hospital so she walked through the wooden doors.

It was a small chapel. Candles were lit, there were benches to sit on, and the altar had a place to kneel in front of the cross.

Veronica had never been very religious. She didn't believe in praying to statues or attending mass every Sunday.

She was always a firm believer in justice and 'an eye for eye.'

She knelt in front of the altar, tears running down her tanned face, fists still by her sides. "I'm never been a firm believer, but if you are really up there, help me! I don't love Duncan. Don't take him away from his beautiful daughter because Lilly needs him. I can't be here, can't be with him because I love someone else… I love Logan. Why is it so hard for me to say that to him! Why?! Please help me."

LoVe

Mac hung up for her phone third time now.

"What's wrong, babe?" Dick asked concerned by look on Mac's face.

"I've been calling Wallace for the past three days and he still hasn't called me back."

"Why don't you call Mrs. Fennel?" Intercepted Logan.

"Can't. She is out of town visiting her family in the East coast. Won't be back for another two weeks. Wallace stayed behind because he was taking a class he needed." She informed them.

"Why don't we call Mr. Mars?" Offered Dick.

"I am supposed to stop by the office later today. You guys are more than welcome to stop by as well."

LoVe

After venting out in the small chapel Veronica went to the restroom to wash her face and then back to Duncan's room.

"What took you so long?"

"I had to use the ladies room." She lied.

Duncan either didn't see or chose to ignore the fact that Veronica's eyes were still a bit red-rimmed and puffy. He simply accepted her answer. "What have you decided?"

Veronica bite her lip hard drawing a bit of blood, she was trying hard to hold back tears, she didn't want her best friend and brother to get hurt because of her. Her conscience wouldn't be able to take it. She had already lost a best friend once... This time though she would be able to save him even if it cost her happiness…

"…Yes, I will marry you…" As the words left her mouth, they seemed practiced, foreign to her.

It was only a couple of months ago that Veronica felt she could say those exact words, but to a different man…

Flashback

_Veronica was walking across the school food court with a tray in her hands and a thousand watt smile on her face. _

_She was walking towards her two best friends, Mac and Wallace. _

"_Hi, V." Greeted Wallace._

"_Hey." Welcomed Mac. _

"_Hi." Veronica could barely contain her excitement. _

"_Why are you so chipper today, bond?"_

"_Didn't she tell you?" Wallace gasped exaggeratedly. _

"_No, what?"_

_Wallace motioned for her to get closer, "She has a big date tonight with Logan."_

_Both squealed mockingly._

"_Like OMG!" Mac mimicked a cheerleader._

_Veronica looked at her friends very amused, "When you guys are done braiding each others hair and painting your nails let me know." She tried to keep a straight face, but had no luck. _

_Lately, things had been great. Classes had been a walk in the park. Work at the library was pretty laid back and Mars Investigations had their calendar full for the next three months. She had been spending quality time with her friends. Most importantly, though things with Logan were great. _

_They had taken their relationship to the next level- intimacy. They were being completely open with each other. _

"_Sorry, couldn't help ourselves. What's the big news?" Mac looked genuinely interested as did Wallace. _

"_I think Logan is going to give me a promise ring." She blurted out. _

"_Wait! What?" Exclaimed Wallace._

"_Congrats!" Cheered Mac. _

"_He already gave me his room key. The only thing left is that. He knows how I feel about marriage…" She sighed. "We are finally trying to put some stuff past us and are being more open with each other. Tonight we have reservations at Maggiano's for eight o' clock."_

"_What are you going to tell him if he does?" Wallace piped in._

"_Yes." She didn't have to think about it. Even if she wasn't sure about marriage, a promise ring was a sign- no a promise that they'd be together. Just the two of them. _

"_Shoot, I have to run to class, but we'll talk about this later okay Supafly." _

"_Sure thing Papa Bear."_

"_What are you going to do?"_

"_Since I'm done with all my classes for the day I'm going to go to the new lingerie boutique and surprise him tonight too. You want to come with?" _

"_I have a test in about fifteen minutes, I can't, sorry." She apologized. _

"_Well, got to go. I'll tell you about it later. Bye." _

End Flashback

Veronica burst out into tears of sadness.

Duncan on the other hand thought they were tears of joy.

LoVe

"If you don't mind me prying, what was so special about that night?" Mac inquired.

Logan reached into his pocket, grabbed a light blue velvet box, and pulled it out. He put it on the table in front of Mac.

She gasped. "May I?"

Logan nodded his head in approval.

Ma reached for the box and opened it carefully. The box revealed an antique platinum engagement ring with a heart shaped diamond and two smaller ones on either side of it. She pulled it out of the box and noticed the words 'Epic LoVe' engraved in the inside of it.

"Wow, Logan this is gorgeous."

'_I think Logan is going to give me a promise ring.'_ The word kept playing around in her head like a broken record. 'Deep down she knew.'

"It was my grandmother's."

LoVe

After the tears subsided, Veronica spoke again. "I'll marry you with a couple of conditions."

"What ever they are consider them done." He stated matter-of-factly.

"If we are really going to do this we have to do it in Neptune-"

"But-"

"My dad has to walk me down the aisle. Wallace will be my Maid-Man of honor and so will Mac."

Duncan didn't really like the idea of going back there because _he_ was over there. "We can just fly them over here.-"

"No. I want to get married in Neptune with my friends and family." She was persistent.

"Fine."

Veronica hoped this would give her a greater chance… a miracle she was desperately praying would occur.

LoVe

"Bro, you can't give up. Not over this. You need to fight for her."

"I can't. You said it yourself she's back with golden boy remember."

"You have an advantage over him.-" Mac defended.

"You don't know that. Every chance she gets she goes running back to him. I guess she never stopped loving him." He sounded so defeated.

"I'm telling you because I do know and if Wallace was right here he would tell you the same thing. Veronica loves you and only you even though she has never come out and said it."

"How can you be so sure?" Logan still didn't believe her.

"Two reasons. First, she was out buying lingerie the night of your special dinner. We both know she's not known to do stuff like that. And two she told Wallace and me that she had a feeling you were going to give her an engagement ring."

"That's it?"

"When we asked how she knew or expected such gift. She answered that she already had a key to the hotel and her immediate answer was yes. She would accepted the ring without a second thought. I know it."

"You need to fight for her, dude. Don't be a fucking stubborn idiot. Go get her."

He looked from Dick to Mac to Dick again still very surprised that the brunette had had such an impact on his best friend.

"You guys are right. I do need to fight for _her_. For us."

"Finally." Mac and Dick answered in unison.

TBC…

**Don't forget to review! Let me know if you love it? Hate it? Any suggestions? You guys are my inspiration (muses- if you will).**


	12. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

A/N: Hey guys, here's another installment. I'm super duper SORRY about the delay… Short story my computer crashed everything was erased (I had to start everything from scratch), work, school, and family kept me busy. But as promised it's longer than usual chapters. I hope you guys are still bearing with me…? All grammatical errors are mine, no beta. Sorry. Enjoy!

**This chapter is dedicated to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. Y****ou all get a Logan or Dick life size cookie, depends on your preference. ****Thank you all for reviewing! You guys ROCK!!!**

**Chapter 11:**

"I'm glad you're beginning to see things very clear." Wiedman whispered into Veronica's ear as she pushed Duncan's wheelchair towards the elevator.

He had been released an hour ago.

Veronica's grip on the wheelchair tighten turning her knuckles white.

LoVe

"Hey babe! How was your day?" Dick had been expecting his girlfriend to come by the suite.

Mac gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and walked straight into the living room. She flopped down on the couch, a poignant expression on her face.

"What's wrong?" He asked sitting across from her on the coffee table.

"According to Ben, Wallace hasn't been to the dorm these past two days. All he found was this letter stating he'd be out of town for a couple of days. He went to an aerospace convention in Seattle."

"Then why the long face?" He didn't quite understand her distress.

"Wallace would never leave just like that, without a word, with just a letter. He doesn't function that way."

"Is there an aerospace convention in Seattle?"

"Yes, I looked it up, but it still doesn't make sense. I think there's more to it than this." She wasn't convinced one bit.

LoVe

"Veronica, when are you going to start preparing things for the wedding?" Duncan asked handing her a 'Bride' magazine.

She was trying to prolong this as much as possible. She didn't want to go through this… 'Wallace, think of Wallace's safety.'

She plastered a smile on her face that didn't quite reach her eyes, "When I go back home so I could discuss this with Mac and Wallace."

Veronica was still hoping for a miracle.

Duncan pouted, "Why can't you do that from here?"

"I'm supposed have some time with my friends, choosing colors, decoration, etc; girl stuff with Mac, bonding time with Wallace, and quality time with my dad."

"Oh."

"I was thinking that now that you feel better I could leave in two days?"

Duncan frowned. He didn't like the idea of her going back without of him because there was always the possibility she might bump into someone undesirable, "Let's wait until the end of the week and see if I receive any court papers. So, it's easier for Lily and me to travel."

She just nodded her head in agreement.

LoVe

Logan walked into the suite ecstatic.

"Why are you so happy?" Mac wondered.

Logan sat down on the couch next to her, "I drove to the airport today to see if I could find out anything about Veronica's flight. There was this sturdiest who remembered seeing someone that fit Veronica's descriptions. It was hard to tell because it was months ago, but it's a start right?"

Mac nodded her head in agreement. She didn't want to discourage him now that he had decided to fight for her.

"The lady has been on like twenty trips in the last five months, but there was four places that really stood out; Brazil, Chile, Australia, and New Zealand."

"Why those places only out of the twenty?"

"The beach." Dick's voice had the 'duh' tone to it as he entered the room. He had been in his room showering.

"Yeah, think about. It's where he would feel more comfortable. Duncan grew up near the coast, sun, waves; it's what he considers to be home."

LoVe

"Sir, everything is going on as planned." Wiedman spoke into the phone.

Jake twirled the ice inside his scotch glass. "Veronica agreed to marry Duncan?"

"It took _some_ persuasion for her to finally agree." Wiedman insinuated it hadn't been an easy task for her to agree.

"What about the Manning's?" He filled his glass with more scotch.

Clarence smirked, "All taken care off as well."

"Excellent. Make sure to keep me posted." And with that he hung up the phone.

LoVe

Veronica wiped her face, 'Calm down or he will be able to tell something is wrong.' She took a deep breath and dialed a familiar number.

She really needed to hear his voice. He had been the only constant in her life, her pillar, her hero. "…" She sniffed.

"Hello?" He asked answering on the second ring.

Her voice was barely audible. "Daddy?"

"Honey, is everything okay?" He questioned already worried about her.

He knew Veronica wasn't one to cry openly because it showed signs of weakness. The last time he had caught her crying was right after her last break-up with Logan.

Her voice cracked, "Yeah, I'm fine."

"Veronica, tell me what's wrong." He knew his baby was hiding something from him. That something was plaguing her for her to sound this upset.

She started sobbing into the phone, "I miss you so much."

"I miss you too." He paused. He hated hearing her like this. "We all miss you very much. We want you to come home."

She wanted to scream at the top of her lungs, 'I want to go home too. I want to tell Logan how much I love him. Duncan is dying…' She couldn't. She knew she couldn't do that right now.

"I will be soon." He voice cracked once more with more tears threatening to fall. "I have very important news for you.-"

"What is it honey?" He interrupted her.

She remained silent.

'Should I tell him? He could help.' She thought.

"Anything it is you know you can tell me." He insisted.

She made up her mind that instant. He was the only one that could help her, that could help Wallace since she was so far away, "Dad-"

Duncan knocked on her door, "Veronica, can I come in?"

"-I have to go. I'll call you soon. Love you." She hung up the phone before her dad could say anything.

"In a minute." She grabbed some tissues from the ninghtstand to clean her face. She took a quick look in the mirror to make sure she didn't have any make-up smeared. "Come in."

Duncan sported a hundred-watt smile, "Look what Clarence just dropped by." He handed her an envelope.

Veronica cringed when she her Wiedman's name, but took the envelope anyways.

Duncan apparently didn't notice her reaction or commented on her red-rimmed eyes.

This was another reason she was convinced Duncan wasn't the man for her. He couldn't tell when something was wrong or bugging her.

Logan could always tell what she was thinking or feeling and when to push an issue and when to hold on.

She read through the papers thoroughly not wanting to miss anything important. When she was done reading them for the first time since she got there she smiled genuinely.

"Duncan, this is great." She leaned in and gave him a quick hug.

"Yeah, I know. Do you know what this means?" He stood up from the bed. "I will be able to fly back to the states again for the hearing without any pressures."

'I will be able to go home…' She thought. "Yeah, you will."

"You can leave at the end of the week to start getting things ready for the wedding while I finish some stuff down here." His brain was working on overload. "We'll attend the hearing first, then we'll get married, and-"

Veronica didn't want to hear any of his 'happily ever after…' ideologies; instead, she blocked him out. She didn't want things to end this way. She didn't want to end up with Duncan because it wasn't meant to be.

Her heart already belonged to someone else who happened to be thousands of miles away…

LoVe

Keith hadn't been able to go to sleep that night thinking about his last conversation with Veronica. He was positive something was bothering her, but he didn't know what.

To make matters worse Wallace had missed their lunch meeting. Ever since Veronica left, Wallace would stop by a couple of times of week to help out around Mars investigation or just to say hi.

He hadn't seen Wallace once in last four days… Usually, whenever he was running late or planning on rescheduling he'd call ahead to notify him.

'What if his disappearance had something to do with Veronica's call? It was a possibility.' He thought. One that Keith wasn't planning to disregard.

LoVe

"I'm going to go for a walk!" Veronica yelled as she closed the door behind her.

She needed to get out of that house to get some space. She still didn't feel comfortable around Duncan's home even though he told her on numerous occasions that it was hers too. Everything there still felt foreign and cold even.

She hadn't planned on going anywhere specific because she just wanted to leave the house.

That didn't matter either way because her feet had a mind of their own.

This was the only place that made her feel anything. She inhaled deeply letting the scent of water and sand fill her.

The beach was a place Logan loved.

Standing there on the sand made her feel closer to him like if he was standing right next to her. "One day I will be able to tell you how much you mean to me…"

LoVe

"I'll be back later." He called out from the entry way.

Even though he was really happy that his best friend finally found someone who really cared about him. It still hurt to see them together because it brought back memories of what he once had. That pixie blonde who he had permanently tattooed on his head, heart, and soul.

He needed to clear his head. He had to plan out his next move for finding Veronica.

There were four possible places she could be.

He could always go to each place, but then what? She could ever anywhere in within those places.

He went to the only place that brought him solace.

Logan stood there on the sand looking out into the water hoping that wherever she was she was thinking of him too, "I am not giving up on us, on you, I promise. I will fight for us until the end…"

LoVe

"I love you Logan…" A light gust of wind blew in her face making her feel warm inside.

LoVe

"I love you Ronnie…" A light breeze hit his face making him feel at peace.

LoVe

He was brought out of his daze by someone knocking on the door. He went over to open it and was surprised to find Mac and Dick standing there together holding hands.

"Hi Mr. Mars." She greeted her friend's father. "I believe you know Dick."

"Hi Mac, yeah I do. How are you Dick?" He replied

"I'm good, thank you." The younger man practiced his mannerisms.

"May be come in?"

"Of course, come in. Have a seat." He welcomed the couple. "Would you like something to drink?"

"No thank you." They answered in unison.

"To what do I owe this pleasure?"

Mac fidgeted with her hands before responding, "Have you heard anything from Veronica? She hasn't called me in a while and I wanted to know if she was okay."

Keith's expression changed to a sadden one. "Yeah, I spoke to her the other day. She sounded very upset. But before I could ask her what was wrong she hung up."

'I wonder if this has anything to do with Wallace.' Mac shook her head slowly.

LoVe

On her way back to Duncan's house she bumped into none other than Clarence.

This was her chance, "I'm sure Duncan already told you to get me the ticket for Neptune."

Wiedman just stared at her.

She took a step closer towards him. Their height difference very noticeable, but she stood there with her head held high.

"When I arrive at the airport I expect Wallace to be there waiting for me in one piece and without a scratch. Or so help- you'll regret the day you were born." Her words were menacing.

"What are you gonna do? Send your little dog after me?" He didn't budge.

She poked him in the chest as hard as she could, "You still haven't seen what I'm capable off. Don't test me." She warned.

"I'm shaking in my boots." He mocked her.

Veronica slapped him as hard as she could, "My patience with you just ran out." She couldn't contain herself any longer.

But before Wiedman could counter, Duncan came out of the house carrying a trash bag, "You're back."

Veronica smiled sweetly at Clarence, "Yeah, Wiedman here was just telling me that Wallace was going to be waiting for me at the airport. I want him to be there when I tell my dad the great news." She plastered the biggest fakest smile she could muster.

"That it is wonderful idea CW." He agreed.

"Well, I'm gonna go check on Lily." And with that she went inside.

Clarence stood there with his blood boiling; he couldn't believe Veronica had the nerve to challenge him.

TBC…

**I don't know how to feel about this chapter… It was filler. **

**Don't forget to review! Let me know if you love it? Hate it? Any suggestions? You guys are my inspiration (muses- if you will). **


End file.
